Combinations of visors with eyeglasses, such as that taught by Wall (U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,960) in which the visor, when fixedly attached to the bridge portion of a pair of eyeglasses, occupies a position extending from above the bridge portion, are well known in the prior art.
The previous art, however, fails to teach a visor and eyeglasses combination wherein not only is the visor removably attached to the eyeglasses in such a way that the eyeglasses can be worn separately without compromising their aesthetic appeal, but also the visor, while still attached to the eyeglasses, can be rotated into a position in which it is substantially folded against the lenses of the eyeglasses, thereby facilitating storage of the visor and eyeglasses combination.